Untitled
by Goodfood
Summary: The adepts get about life after Mars Lighthouse. And its not pretty.


--------------  
  
Untitled  
  
By Djinn Xpert  
  
--------------  
  
Felix lashed out at the coming Phoenix and connected with its neck. Then he turned to face the Blue Dragons. Sheba and Picard were doing a nice job holding them back.  
  
"Glacier!" Picard yelled, launching ice shards at the enemies. The Blue Dragons simply shook off the attack. Picard cursed.  
  
"Let me," Sheba said. The Blue Dragons vanished in the barrage of purple energy. Picard smiled wearily. It had already been two years since they had formed their group, which Felix had called the Rapture. Felix had brought it up soon after they had returned to Vale. Its idea was basically to purge the world of monsters once and for all. Isaac and Mia wanted some peaceful time together, Garet and Jenna had agreed. Ivan had returned to Contigo, though news came that he was in Prox later.  
  
But Felix hadn't anticipated this. It had been two long years already, and there was still a long way to go. Sheba, Picard and himself were exhausted, but Felix knew that they had to complete their job. Felix blamed himself for the eruption of Mount Aleph, though no one else did. He took it upon himself to remove all the effects that the eruption caused, including the mutated animals and plants.  
  
"Let's go," Felix panted.  
  
  
  
Karst's eyebrows were knitted closely together.  
  
"What is it?" Ivan asked.  
  
"We've been defending against the monsters for so long, why won't they leave?" Karst said.  
  
"I don't know. They were rid of their habitat when the Mars Lighthouse was lit. They're just trying to find a new home."  
  
Karst pursed her lips before she could make a comment about how she didn't care about the animals, the beasts who were constantly attacking Prox.  
  
"Here they come!" Ivan warned. Karst nodded. Numerous Fire Birds, Raptors, Doodle Bugs are other creatures were in sight, crying out angry cries.  
  
Karst waited patiently until they were within two hundred metres of the barricade. "Now!" she cried.  
  
At once, a large portion of the enemy was blown apart by the explosives planted within the ground.  
  
"Fire!" Karst shouted. At once, a barrage of Fire psyenergy hit the front rows.  
  
Ivan looked at Karst. "Let's go." Karst smiled weakly, and nodded.  
  
"Attack!" Karst shouted. Immediately, a ground attack force charged straight into the enemy. Karst led the attack herself, with Ivan not far away. Moving the scythe skilfully, she was like death itself, raking through the ranks of monsters.  
  
Just as the battle was going their way, crimson feathers fell slowly upon the dead. Karst cursed as numerous of the fallen monsters rose to fight once again.  
  
"Retreat!" Karst yelled. The attack force obeyed, retreating. Ivan faced the oncoming army alone, and closed his eyes, whispering one word.  
  
"Thor." At once, the mighty summon appeared before him. Ivan retreated quickly, leaving Thor and his hammer to fight back the enemy.  
  
  
  
Felix looked at Sheba sleeping peacefully and smiled. Her innocent face reminded him of the three months before he had left Vale again on this mission. He was beginning to give up hope.  
  
"Miss home?" Picard asked. Lightning flashed outside the window.  
  
Felix nodded. "I wonder how Jenna's doing."  
  
"Me too," Picard said.  
  
Felix glanced at Picard. "Garet will take care of her."  
  
He didn't notice that Picard narrowed his eyes after that comment.  
  
"I hope so," Picard sighed. "This mission is getting a little absurd."  
  
"We've been making good progress," Felix said, rather unconvincingly. "The Contigo and Shaman Village areas have said there were no more monsters around anymore."  
  
"There's got to be a way to return them to their original form," Picard said. "I'm sick of tired of returning to this ship every night with my hands smelling of blood!"  
  
"So am I," Felix said. "But it has to be done."  
  
Picard was about to retort when he was thrown off his feet.  
  
"What was that?" he yelled. Sheba awoke, and Felix grabbed his sword.  
  
"Quick!" He dashed to the deck, with Sheba and Picard not far behind. There before him was an gigantic squid sitting on the deck, uttering low growls.  
  
"Kraken." Sheba gasped. She had never seen the monster, but from what Isaac and the rest had said, this was it.  
  
"It can't be. It was slain by- Oof!" Picard was thrown across the deck as a tentacle connected to his gut.  
  
"Sheba!" Felix cried out as the squid turned towards her. Sheba did not retreat, choosing to cast Shine Plasma instead. Bolts of pure energy pierced the Kraken's hide. The Kraken let out a growl, then smashed its tentacles at Sheba. Sheba dodged, and the tentacles plunged deep into the ship's hull. Then, a tentacle hit her and she crashed through the deck, coughing blood.  
  
Felix muttered a curse and raised his sword.  
  
  
  
"What now, Karst?" a slim male named Nabkov said.  
  
"Lieutenant Nabkov, you will address me by my proper rank," Karst snapped. Then she calmed a little. "Given their current strength, it is estimated we can hold them back for one more week before our army is totally destroyed. Following which, our townspeople will."  
  
"General Karst," Nabkov pleaded. "We have to at least put up a fight."  
  
"We will," assured Karst. "We're going to bury all the explosives we have beneath this town. After which we are going to evacuate the townspeople. We will then wait till the monsters are all within the town and detonate. This will kill most of them and we will then move in for the kill."  
  
Nabkov knew Karst from since they were young. He had always looked up to both her cunning and strength. They had a relationship for a while, but it didn't last very long.  
  
"Are you willing to sacrifice the whole town?" Shudmeyer, an old, battle-weary Colonel asked.  
  
"I'm sure the townspeople will understand." Karst said.  
  
"Trust your General," Ivan said. "I'm sure everything will be fine. Just follow her orders carefully."  
  
Most of the officers nodded in agreement.  
  
"Very well then," Karst said. "Begin evacuating the town!"  
  
The officers hurried to carried out their duties.  
  
Ivan smiled at Karst and asked, "You sure this will succeed?"  
  
"It will." Karst said confidently. Ivan nodded, taking her into his arms. She followed his lead until their lips met.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Argh this is now called Untitled. Someone help think of a title! Not exactly the best fic, in my opinion. 


End file.
